A Heartless Enemy With a Strange Desire
by Wolflover235
Summary: 'it is not onigumo doing this, so why do I feel like this, why can't I stay away from her? Now i am at the right distant to drive a tenticle through her heart one two...' Their eyes met, could she see him in the dark? Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1: The Puppet

**Ok guys! I can no longer hide my little secret...**

**I like Naraku! I love his character, and, I know accuse me all ya want. But, LOL, Bad guys always have to be charming don't they? Well, maybe not Voldemort from Harry Potter, I like his attitude though! Anyway, Naraku is awesome, and I just wanted to know what it would be like if we made a little KagomeXNaraku connection.**

**Enjoy.**

**" **Kagome, what's keeping ya!" Inuyasha said in his usual rude voice.

Kagome was staring in the dark trees.

She could sense a Jewel shard,

" Kagome, what is troubling you?" Miroku asked, walking beside her.

" heh, just let her daydream, I'm going on ahead." Inuyasha said, then leapt in the air, on a tree flitting off.

" Kagome..." Miroku stopped, and stared out in the same direction she was.

" A demonic prescence." Miroku said.

" Kilala! Go find Inuyasha!" Sango said, then moved beside Miroku who was now in front of Kagome.

" it's Naraku!" Kagome said, preparing an arrow.

" Show yourself Naraku!" Miroku said, preparing his hand with the wind tunnel.

A light, way too familiar chuckle came from within the trees.

A figure showed, but was still a distant away.

A glow shown his body.

' He's got 5 Jewel shards!" Kagome thought.

' But... Why do they look pure?" Kagome asked herself.

Then realization hit her.

" WAIT!" Kagome said aloud.

Miroku and Sango looked at her.

" That's NOT Naraku." She said.

The 'fake' Naraku chuckled again, " Clever girl, but that does not mean I am powerless."

A tenticle shot out, moved MIroku and Sango aside, then wrapped tightly around Kagome's stomache.

" OH NO YOU DON'T! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha's voice came, cutting the line between Kagome and the puppet.

" Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped relieved.

He stood in front of Kagome.

" Inuyasha, That's not Naraku, but he's got 5 jewel shards." Kagome said.

" Heh, the jewel shards are all I'm worried about." He said.

Before Inuyasha could pull out his Tetsaiga, a blast of Miasma came from the Naraku puppet.

No one could move out of the way in time.

...

Naraku stood... Or was crouched on a tree, smiling as the Miasma engulfed them.

When it cleared, Miroku had made a barrier.

Naraku growled, but his eyes focused on someone.

Kagome was unconcious in Inuyasha's arms.

" You can't keep that up forever!" Naraku looked over at his puppet self.

A tenticle shot out, easily breaking the barrier, knocking Miroku down.

Sango's Heraikotsu was knocked out of her hands, pushing her aside, then wrapping tightly around Inuyasha, lifting him off the ground, letting Kagome fall to the ground.

Another SHARP tenticle shot out, heading straight for Kagome's heart.

Naraku in the tree glanced back and forth to Kagome and the Puppet, then without thinking, he shot Miasma to the ground for cloaking, but also knocked everyone out, and he jumped from the tree right in front of Kagome, allowing the tenticle to go straight in his chest.

" M-Master." The puppet shook out.

Naraku pulled out the tenticle with only a gruny showing slight pain.

He shot out his own tenticle, and wrapped tightly around his incarnation.

" But, Lord Naraku, I thought you wanted me to kill her." The puppet said, struggling against him.

" I have a better plan, now return to me." Naraku said, and absorbed him.

Naraku turned, looking down at the girl.

' Why did he save her?'

He knelt down before her, his hand moved her hair out of her face.

She groaned lightly, her eyelids twitching preparing to open.

Naraku stood and leapt off into the forest.

When Kagome awoke, she felt... Warm.

She felt like somthing had touched her.

" Inuyasha! Miroku! Sango!" Kagome panicked.

Soon they woke up.

" Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

" Yes."

" Where's Naraku? Or the puppet?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome stood, looking out at the forest.

She knows she felt something brush against her cheek, but if everyone was unconcious, then who...?

" Kagome?" Inuyasha snapped her out of her thoughts.

" Hmm? Oh, I don't know where he went, w-We should just set camp here, we're all too weak to go any further." Kagome said, and they relaxed as the night came.

**So, how was this? Am I the only Naraku lover here? Am I the only one who thinks he is... TOTALLY AWESOME AND HOT!.**

**Well leave some comments.**


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter

Chapter 2: Encounter.

The fire crackled in the silence.

" Kagome, are you sure you're alright?" Inuyasha asked.

Everyone was asleep curled around Kilala, except for InuYasha, and Kagome, she was staring out in the trees, just like all day.

" Grrr, Kagome! Will you listen to me!" Inuyasha snapped, grabbing her arm, pulling her close to him.

" What is it InuYasha." Kagome said tiredly.

" You've been acting really weird lately, I should be asking you the same question." Inuyasha said.

" It's nothing, just... Keeping a sense out for the jewel shards, you know me!" Kagome said acting innocence.

" Well, you don't have to be staring in one direction all day long as if your watching something that's moving in slow motion." InuYasha said smiling, apparently falling for it.

Kagome leaned against him and let herself relax, what was she so uptight about lately? Like InuYasha said, she's been staring off in one place as if waiting for something to show, kind of like a pointer dog that stays still looking at one direction until the hunter sees it.

InuYasha was leaning against a tree and he put his arm around Kagome before falling asleep.

Kagome couldn't sleep.

She sensed something, and wanted to go to it so badly for the past TWO days.

Kagome sighed, and slowly snuck her way out of InuYasha's arm, stood, and slowly began going towards the darkness of the forest.

Kilala rose her head slowly, making a growl/whimper noise to catch Kagome's attention.

" Shh, I'll be RIGHT BACK." Kagome said.

Kilala nodded then laid her head back down.

Kagome continued walking in the darkness, glancing back seeing the fire getting dimmer and dimmer, and no on following her.

When the fire was no longer visible, she walked faster as if she knew where to go.

Kagome began panting as she ran quickly through the forest, until she came to a stop past a few bushes.

There he was... Naraku.

Kagome slowly and silently pulled out an arrow and prepared it.

He didn't even see her, this will be an easy kill.

She pulled back the arrow as far as it would allow, preparing to let go.

Suddenly, something slashed at Naraku, and it wasn't an arrow.

It looked more like... A tenticle.

Was this another puppet?

No, I could sense his prescence, his REAL prescence.

Then, what was slashing him?

Blood appeared at the back of his body, and Kagome gasped, lowering her arrow.

She heard Naraku grunt as he fell to his knees, then laying on the ground.

Without hesitating, she jumped past the bushes, and by his side.

" Who is it?" Naraku growled lowly.

He was lying to where his back faced her.

" Um..."

That was all she had to say, Naraku slowly rolled onto his back, revealing a nasty wound in his chest.

" Oh my god! What happened to you?" Kagome asked.

" They are betraying me." He said.

" What? Who?"

" The demons who make me whole, they will continue to slice me to bits until... until." Naraku went unconcsious.

' Until what?' Kagome thought.

Kagome thought that now would be the perfect time to steal his shards.

Where were they?

If I know Naraku he would have put them somewhere in his body, but where? There is no glow, or any sign of them.

She looked at Naraku, he looked so peaceful... How could someone so evil, look so innocent?

" KAGOME!" InuYasha called.

She gasped.

Naraku didn't deserve to be in any more pain than he already was.

He sounded pretty far,so she might have enough time to move him.

She stood, and grabbed his shoulders, dragging him towards a cave.

She laid him down in a comfortable position, then ran out to find InuYasha.

" Where were you? Was it Naraku!" InuYasha asked.

" N-no, I, I sleep walk a lot." Kagome said.

" Sleep walk?" InuYasha asked.

" Mmm-hmmm." Kagome said innocently.

" hmmm, ok well, let's get back, you look terrible, you need more sleep." InuYasha said, and they headed back.

...

Dawn was approaching, and Naraku's eyes slowly opened.

Where was he?

He sat up, rather perfectly.

His wounds were healed... By who though?

That didn't matter.

He stood, and went out, and jumped up on a tree, and jumping from tree to tree until he reached the campsite.

There she was, the priestess, no one would wake up in time.

Kagome was staring out the same place she had first seen the puppet Naraku, and the Naraku was crouched upon the same tree as the other day.

He smiled wickedly, now I will destroy her, and nothing can stand in my way.

He was about to leap down and twist her neck, but a vision stopped him.

He saw Kagome, she was sitting beside him, having her hand on his chest, her hand was glowing purple, and his bloody wound was closing and...

Naraku seemed shocked for one second, then was back to his evil self, preparing again to jump and let her meet her death... But he couldn't.

Minutes passed and he still stood crouched on the tree just watching her, as if anything were to harm her, he would jump down and twist THEIR neck.

' Hmm. It is NOT Onigumo doing this, so why do I feel like this? Why can't I let these feelings go and attack? I am the right distant to drive one of my tenticles through her heart, one... two...'

Their eyes met, could she see him through the dark behind the leaves?

Naraku backed away a little behind the leaves just to make sure, but he could still see her.

Kagome stared at the tree a little longer, then shook it off, staring back at the forest ahead.

Naraku leapt off into the trees, disappearing before the rising sun.

He had to rustle the leaves in the process, which made Kagome snap her head at the tree again.

He heard her voice as he was leaving, faintly, but surely.

" Naraku, just because I helped you last night doesn't mean we won't stop hunting you down."

Naraku looked down with sadness for almost a split second, then returned to his normal emotionless expressions which filled with evil and disappeared into the sunrise, the poisonous insects close behind.

**Lol, even though I haven't gotten any comments yet I couldn't help but to make another chapter! So, what do you think will happen?**

**Leave some comments.**

**~ Wolflover235**


	3. Chapter 3: Kagome's Danger

Chapter 3: Kagome's danger.

" Ok, I say we go THAT way." InuYasha said, pointing at the direction Kagome was SOO Interested in lately.

They headed htat way, Kagome keeping her mouth shut, though deep down, she was worried for Naraku.

" Kagome, do you sense him?" InuYasha asked.

" What?"  
>" Don't play dumb, I'm talking about Naraku." InuYasha said.<p>

" No, I don't." Kagome lied, she sensed him alright, he was right above them.

Naraku narrowed his eyes, " Why is she lying? She wants me dead as bad as everyone else."

' She feels pity to you, a great chance to strike her.' A demon hissed.

Naraku jumped to the next tree following them.

" NOW! She is within your reach.' The demon hissed.

Once again, the group safely passed.

" You idiot! Get down there!" The demon growled, and pushed him forward.

Naraku let himself fall, which everyone turned.

" There you are." InuYasha said.

Naraku stood, ' I'd rather die than let these stupid demons take over me, I'm tired of it, They are supposed to be obeying me.' Naraku thought.

Kagome was shocked, why wasn't he fighting?

" Wind Sc-..."

" NO DON'T!" Kagome screamed, jumping in front of Naraku.

" Kagome, have you gone insane!" InuYasha snapped.

' Why is she protecting me?' Naraku thought.

" I'll take her, you can meet up." A demon said within him, then escaped, grabbing Kagome, and flying off.

" KAGOME!" Everyone but Naraku shouted.

He growled and jumped in the trees.

" Come back here Naraku!" InuYasha said casting windscar.

It hit perfectly, and despite his wound, he continued off unseen.

" She has saved me twice, it only seems fair I repay her."

The demon had gone to Naraku's castle.

Naraku went faster, getting to the room the demon was plainning.

" Shall I end her life, or you?" The demon growled, putting its claws around Kagome's throat.

Naraku breezed foward.

Kagome closed her eyes, she was going to die either way.

She opened her eyes when she heard the demon that was holding her let out a blood curdling scream.

Kagome dropped to the ground catching her breath.

Naraku stared down at her.

" Well! What are you waiting for!" Kagome said, staring down at the ground.

' I won't kill her.' Naraku thought.

" Just kill me and get it... get it... over with." Kagome fell to the floor unconcious.

Naraku knelt before her.

He lifted her up in his arms, and laid her on one of his beds.

' What am I doing?" Naraku asked himself.

Kagome sighed aloud in her sleep.

Naraku knelt at the bed.

" Everything is ok." Kagome said in her sleep.

What was she dreamng about?

Kagome's eyes opened.

He kept still, as if she wouldn't see him.

" NARAKU!" Kagome screamed, sitting up backing herself against the wall.

" INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

Naraku moved instinctively and leapt on the bed covering her mouth.

" Do you REALLY want to do that?" Naraku spoke in a threatening dark voice.

She muffled something in a questionable voice.

He released her.

" What do you want!" Kagome said angrily.

" I... Don't want anything." Naraku said.

" Sure you do! Come on Naraku! It's THIS isn't it!" Kagome said, holding out a jewel shard.

Naraku stared at it, and before the wicked evil idea got the best of him, he quickly backed away off the bed.

Kagome's expression changed to surprise and almost sorrow.

" No, I do not want anything to do with that." Naraku said, then did something totally unexpected.

He moved his hand to his ches, and pulled out... A jewel shard!.

But as soon as he did, he fell to his knees.

" Naraku!" Kagome gasped, running to his side, feeling strange that she had said his name THAT way, with such worry.

" Here." Naraku said, holding up his hand with the shard.

Kagome knew she should take it, but something was stopping her.

Instead, she cautiously put her arms around him, and stood him up.

" I think you need it more than I do." Kagome said.

He was leaning against her for support.

Kagome moved him over to the bed to let him lay himself out.

" Why are you doing this? I could kill you if I really wanted to." Naraku said.

" I think you're a little too weak right now." Kagome smiled.

Something fluttery felt inside of Naraku's chest.

" Here, you need this." Kagome said, holding up a shard.

Naraku stared at her.

Kagome had spent her whole lifetime protecting the shards from him, why would she pity him now?

Slowly but surely, he lifted his hand, preparing to take the shard.

Instead, he snatched her wrist rather tightly, and pulled her down close, their faces inches from eachother.

" Why are you doing this now?" Naraku asked, in a breathless voice.

" Because, you- You're injured." Kagome said.

" Don't be ridiculous, you and your friends have wanted me dead for a long time, why woud you all of a sudden change your mind about that now?" Naraku asked.

" Because, maybe I thought you had changed, when I saw those tenticles attack you... Why did they?" Kagome asked.

" Because, I am only a half-demon, more demons came to my aid, to make me full, I told them my plan, and they told me that they would help, but if I ever turned down, they would severely punish me. This whole time, I was planning to kill you, but, that day I created the puppet, something just... I don't know... Snapped." Naraku silenced after that.

" Is this why you are weak?" Kagome asked.

Naraku's blood boiled everytime she said he was weak, but he just nodded.

Kagome moved her hand down, Naraku still holding it.

SHe let the jewel shard slide perfectly into his body.

He closed his eyes absorbing the strength he was gaining.

He opened his eyes again when he felt her hand on his cheek.

" Naraku, I'm sorry, for what we've dont to you."

" Kagome." Naraku whispered, and it felt SO good to say her name.

Then, he did something that he thought someone without a heart would ever be able to do.

He pressed his lips to hers, holding her wrist even tighter.

Kagome whimpered quietly when the he tightened his hold, but gave into his kiss ignoring the pain.

' THe most perfect time to destroy her, well done master Naraku.' Another demon hissed.

' You will NOT!' Naraku growled in his head, pulling Kagome closer as if to protect her.

Suddenly, the wall next to the window busted.

" Get your filty hands off her!" Inuyasha said pulling out his Tetsaiga.

**Uh oh, what will happen?**

**Leave some comments!**

**~ Wolflover 235**

**And one quick A/N:**

**Those of you reading this.**

**This will have NOTHING TO DO WITH NARAKU HAVING ONIGUMO'S OR MOUSO OR WHATEVER HIS NAME IS... HE WILL NOT HAVE THEIR SPIRIT WHERE HE GETS WEAKENED! THIS IS JUST ABOUT EVIL DEMON NARAKU!**

**Ok, done..**

**Sorry about the caps**

**FORGOT TO TURN THEM OFF.**

**Lol just kidding, **

**The caps were just to get your attention, not yelling or anything!**

**YEAH SHE WAS TOTALLY YELLING.**

**Hey stop talking caps.**

**I WASN'T TALKING.**

**Ok then typing.**

**... FINE.**

**Ok enough of that..**

**Leave some comments bye bye till next time.**

**~ Wolflover 235**


	4. Chapter 4: Sending her Home

Chapter 4:

" Kagome, stand back!" InuYasha said, pulling out his Tetsaiga.

Kagome was leaning against Naraku, she wasn't particularly staring at anything, she was just laying there, with Naraku having his arms around her. It was like a frozen picture.

For a minute, Kagome felt very mad.

" Kagome..."

" SIT BOY!" Kagome said angrily.

She waited until she heard the thud, then moved off of Naraku, standing, back to InuYasha.

" KAGOME! What the hell was that for!" InuYasha said.

" THAT was for interrupting something VERY private." Kagome said, facing him.

" Private? You mean I can't see that he has his hands all over you getting ready to KILL you!" InuYasha snapped, standing up again.

" He wasn't about to..." Kagome sighed angrily.

" that's what I thought, now stand behind me, he is completely helpless where he is." InuYasha said.

" No." Kagome said stubbornly, standing protectively in front of Naraku.

Naraku quickly stood, putting his arm arond Kagome's throat as if to choke her.

" Naraku, what are you... Doing?" Kagome gasped.

" Let her go Naraku!" InuYasha said.

" Kagome." Naraku whispered in her ear, where InuYasha couldn't hear.

She stopped struggling.

" Go with InuYasha, I will get out of here, Do not worry about me." Naraku said in her ear.

Kagome slightly nodded, her ear sliding against his lips in the process, which he probably felt to.

" I must go unseen though. I must use Miasma, forgive me for the harm that may come to you." Naraku whispered.

" GO!" Kagome said through her teeth.

Naraku roughly pushed Kagome, which she landed safely in InuYasha's arms.

He caught her, and held her with one arm, and pointed his Tetsaiga at Naraku.

" Give it your worst InuYasha." Naraku smiled evily, his red eyes gleaming.

Kagome knew this was an act, but the way he sounded, was so sincere.

" you're not getting away Naraku!" InuYasha said.

He held up his Tetsaiga.

Naraku lauged, and disappeared in a wall of Miasma.

" MIASMA!" InuYasha gasped, holding Kagome close, to hide her from it.

InuYasha blindly casted his 'Adiment Barage' Toward Naraku.

He barely got hit as he disappeared.

When the Miasma cleared, Naraku was gone.

" Damn, Escaped again, What's the matter with you Kagome! First you lie about sensing his prescence, and now you PROTECT him!" InuYasha said.

" You don't understand, That's not Naraku!" Kagome said, and was about to add on, but InuYasha cut in.

" Oh, NOT NARAKU huh? Was all of those times you said he wasn't. A LIE?" InuYasha shouted.

Kagome looked down.

What had she done? If only he understood.

" Naraku has changed InuYasha!" Kagome blurted out.

" Really? He's changed huh? Well. Maybe we should add him to our group to find the rest of the jewel shards, and wait until he steals them all just to prove to you that he's evil!" InuYasha said sarcastically.

" Why do you hate him so much?" Kagome just HAD to ask, she already knew the answer, and everytime he said it, it pissed her off.

" BECAUSE! HE killed Kikyo! KILLED! Not accidentally, on purpose, plus before that, he got her to think that I was evil!" InuYasha said for the Bizzilionth time.

Kagome's face was shaking with rage.

" SIT BOY!" Kagome said at the top of her lungs.

When he fell to the ground, she casually walked past him.

" Come on InuYasha, I'm sorry I EVER said anything!" Kagome said, but she really wanted to sit him to death.

When she came outside, she saw Miroku and Sango on Kilala's back.

" Kagome? Are you alright?" Miroku asked.

" I'm fine." Kagome muttered angrily, getting on Kilala.

InuYasha came out with his hair a mess, and his ears lowered.

" Uh, Kagome, for once would you be greatful that InuYasha saves your life?" Miroku asked.

" HMPH!" Kagome turned her head, like a brat kid who was upset with her friend.

" Let's get out of here, I say Kagome needs to go home for a while, Naraku has gotten to her." InuYasha said.

Everyone looked at her.

" LEAVE IT!" Kagome snapped.

She opened her eyes when she heard Miroku and Sango getting off Kilala.

" What are you guys doing?"

" Kilala, will you take Kagome to the well?" Sango asked.

" Oh, you can't stand to be near me now huh?" Kagome asked, feeling sad.

" No, we are just letting Kilala take you so we can continue looking for the Jewel shards." Miroku said.

Kilala growled smoothly, then flew off.

hmmm, going home didn't sound so bad.

Then again, they were leaving her alone, she could just make Kilala find Naraku, but... Truly, she DID miss her family.

Kilala dropped down where the well was.

" Thanks Kilala, tell them I won't be coming back." Kagome said, still acting angry.

Kilala grabbed her shirt, holding her back.

' WHAT! THEY want me home, just let me go!" Kagome said.

Kilala realeased her looking at her with sad eyes.

Kagome sighed, " I'm sorry girl, none of this is your fault,"

She hugged the huge cat.

After a long hug, Kagome turned to the well and jumped in.

As she was passing through the realms, she looked back, wondering how Naraku was.

He had gotten hit by InuYasha's Adiment Barage.

Kagome gasped, HIS ADIMENT BARAGE! Soon, she was back on the floor of her well back at home.

" Well time to concentrate on my normal life." Kagome sighed.

She pulled herself out of the well.

" Mom, Dad! I'm home!" Kagome shouted.

" SIS!" Sota shouted running to her.

" Maybe I could like staying here for a little while." Kagome smiled as her family pulled in a hug.

**So, how was this? It's not done yet! What do you think will happen?**

**Leave some comments.**

**Also, want to know something? The whole time I wrote this and typed it, I was listening to E.T By Katy Perry! LOL it's fitting.**

**~ Wolflover235**


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams

**Great! Now I have become obsessed with the song E.T! I have it on my Ipod Right now.**

**So far I have been listening to it for 9 hours!**

**I don't know what made me get into Naraku so much all of a sudden, someone explain to me! LOL Just kidding. I don't need help i'm not that crazy... YET**

Chapter 5:

Naraku was wounded quite badly, but that didn't stop him.

" My minions, Search for InuYasha." Naraku said.

They escaped him, flying off different directions.

Naraku was leaning against a tree, blood slowly dripping from his chest, where InuYasha had struck him, also where the Jewel shard was.

Minutes passed, and soon, a demon returned.

" Well done." Naraku said, as if the silent demon spoke to him.

" Do you wish for us to destroy him?" THe demon hissed.

" Yes, but, leave the girl that is weaponless to me." Naraku said standing.

" Master, I regret to say, there is no girl without a weapon, only one is there and one only, WITH a weapon." The demon said.

" Lead me to them." Naraku said.

The demon howled like a wolf, to summon back the others.

In seconds, they gathered, and returned to Naraku's body.

He closed his eyes, feeling his powers return.

As if he knew where to go, he walked swiftly through the forest.

He leapt onto the tree that was right below InuYasha.

Are you sure we should have taken her home?"

So THAT'S where she was.

" Listen, that stupid girl has let Naraku get to her, when I came in there, I THOUGHT he was preparing to kill her, but it REALLY looked like..." InuYasha stopped and shivered.

" NO. FREAKING. WAY!" Sango gasped, before fainting into Miroku's arms.

" Stupid huh? What would Kagome think of that?" Naraku smiled.

He leapt off, He knew where she was, and how to get there.

When he got to the well, he seemed hesitant.

But not for long, he swiftly jumped in.

... . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kagome was laying in her bed.

" Do I really love Naraku?" Kagome asked her self.

She shook her head.

" NO! it can't be. HE kissed ME! I mean, for all I know, that could have been a trap to hypnotise me." Kagome thought.

She sighed.

She needed sleep, for school was tomorrow.

Slowly, she closed her eyes.

She found herself in a field.

AND, Guess who stood there... Naraku.

" I was worried for you Kagome." Naraku said, walking towards her.

" Stay back! or I'll shoot you!" Kagome said, holding up a bow and arrow.

( She was dreaming, so she doesn't remember about Naraku really.)

Then as soon as that happened, Naraku, instead of being yards away from her, was now right in front of her.

She dropped her arrow.

" Kagome, why would you save me then kill me?" Naraku asked.

' I did?'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naraku felt some kind of change as he passed realms.

It was dark above him.

He leapt out of the well though it looked like he was flying.

Kagome was near.

He walked out to the streets, and stopped at the first house, Kagome's house.

The crickets cirped in the night.

He circled the house until he came to the side that had her scent the most.

He leapt on the roof, swiftly opened her the widow, then slid in.

The room was dark, but his eyes adjusted.

Then he saw her.

Sleeping peacefully on the bed.

" I'm sorry, I forgot." Kagome said in her sleep.

Naraku silently chuckled, he would have to ask her if she knew she talked in her sleep.

" Don't leave, I-I'm sorry Naraku." She said.

' She was dreaming about me.' Naraku said almost surprised.

He decided to humor her, he knelt next to the bed.

" Do not worry, I'm not going anywhere." Naraku spoke.

Kagome smiled.

He wondered if she heard him.

As if she could see him, she grabbed his arm, and relaxed again.

Naraku slightly smiled and watched her sleep safely.

Nothing would happen to her when he was around.

**Or would it? Hmm, mysterious.**

**So how was it?**

**and, how did I get from 3 comments to 7? Wow, I though my I was going to **

**" Out-chapter" You, but no, i have to make a lot more lol.**

**Well, Leave some comments.**

**Plus, thank you Inu-Sit-Luv-Kag.**

**For readig this.**

**it made my day, even if you didn't want to you actually did, so how is this chapter guys?**

**Leave comments **

**~ Wolflover235**


	6. Chapter 6: Blending in

**Hey guys, Sorry for the wait, I've been trying to finish my Sesshomaru and Rin sequel #3. Getting kinda hard to type so I decided to come back here and make a chapter.**

**Chapter 6: Blending in.**

Kagome sighed and slowly opened her eyes, and groaned rolling over to hide the sun from shining down on her.

" What a strange dream last night." Kagome sighed.

Naraku was down the well on the other side, why would I have such a dream like that?

Kagome sighed again and sat up, her cat meowing angrily, and jumping off the bed.

" oh, right, TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Kagome said, and quickly got dressed heading down the stairs.

" Swine flu? No, already did that one." Kagome heard Grandpa's voice and sighed.

" Morning guys!" Kagome said hapily.

" AH HA! I've got it! Litttle piggy flu!" Grandpa said, standing on the table like some super hero.

" Grandpa! I have returned home remember?" Kagome said walking in taking his oatmeal in his hand and walking past him as he fell on the table.

" We tried to tell him last night, but he was too busy thinking up sickenesses." Sota said.

" Yeah, I could see that." Kagome said glancing over at the trash can filled with waded up paper.

Kagome ate quickly then grabbed her backpack running out to school.

" Kagome! Your back, wow, that raven cold must have healed up fast." One of her friend's said.

( Sorry I don't know their names so if you could help me out for my next chapter i will put their names)

" Uh, yeah healthy as a horse." Kagome said nervously and they walked in the school.

...

Naraku was well hidden, he watched her talk with some humans, called, Friends?

He looked around at all the humans walking towars the school and disappearing inside.

" must be some kind of, castle where they keep children." Naraku thought.

He wanted to get closer, to where he could see Kagome.

He looked himself over.

" Well, this isn't going to work." Naraku said.

Then, he let his tenticles be absorbed into his back, he was literally doing a face off with making himself look human.

**( Kinda like Stitch was doing in the first movie Lilo and Stitch. Except Stitch just made himself look like a dog.)**

Naraku actually liked this side of him.

He walked towards the school, and leapt on the top of the building, without being seen.

He immediatley caught her scent, and walked around on the top of the building.

While meanwhile in the building the kids were looking up, hearing creaking noises.

Kagome didn't pay attention, she was too into her made up work.

Naraku dropped down next to a window Kagome's class was in, and hid behind the wall part where no one could see him.

" This was harder than I thought." Naraku said.

" I will just await her at her home." He said then leapt off.

Kagome's head snapped up and she looked out the window.

Of course there was nothing.

' But I could have sworn I felt a jewel shard.' Kagome thought.

Shaking it off she carried on with her stack of homework.

The final bell rang, and Kagome packed the rest of her homework in her bag and left.

" Kagome..." One of her friends called but another one stopped her.

" She's busy, she needs to concentrate on her big test tomorrow." The other one said.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

" T-t-t-t-test."

" D-don't worry Kagome, I-I'm sure the teachers will give you some extra time." Her first friend said.

' Attention all students, the test will be tomorrow, and EVERYONE must take it... Not exceptions... That is all.' An announcement said.

" Oh boy. I gotta get home!" Kagome said then was gone like the wind.

" Mr. John you really need to stop doing that!" A friend said to the prinicpal.

...

" Kagome you're home." Her mom said.

" yeah can't talk now gotta study bye!" Kagome said while running upstairs.

She literally busted through her doors, and threw her papers on her table and sat down writing down all kinds of answers.

" Are you going to need help with this... Test?" A voice said behind her.

Kagome quickly turned around coming face to face with... Somone.

" Naraku? You look..."

" Different? Dashing?... Human?"

" Yes all of the above." Kagome said, as if answering a test question.

" So what is this test?" Naraku asked.

" You ask the same questions as InuYasha, now I understand why demons don't belong in this realm, it's nothing, I gotta study and...Wait how are you even here?" Kagome asked, finally realizing she was...Well... TALKING TO NARAKU!

" The shard." Naraku said.

" Well, did you just come here to... See me, or are you planning to..." Kagome stopped and gulped.

" Destroy the world? No, not here, I am saving that for back at home." Naraku said.

" Um, ok. I need to study so can you... You know, move?" Kagome asked.

" Oh, ok, I see, you don't want me around." Naraku said, and headed towards the window.

" NO!" Kagome shouted semi accidentally, as she jumped from her chair to grab Naraku's arm.

" Hmm, you don't want me to leave." Naraku said looking down at her hand that was around his arm.

" N-no I don't."

" Why?"

" Well, because... It may sound weird but, I have missed you." Kagome said.

Naraku was almost surprised.

" I'm sorry, you can stay, just don't distract me ok?" Kagome said.

" You mean like this?" Naraku stopped and kissed her.

Kagome pulled back before he could get anything started, " Yes exactly like that."

" Ok, fine, do you Test, and I will leave for tonight, do not worry I will not go far." Naraku said, then disappeared into the night.

Kagome looked out her window.

She half wanted him to be here and half wanted him to be back in the well where HE belonged.

She walked back over to her desk, and began finish her homework and test studies.

**Hmm, So how was this, sorry for the long wait.**

**hope you enjoyed this leave some comments.**

**~ Wolflover235**


	7. Chapter 7: Eighteen

**Chapter 6: **

Kagome woke up at 7:30 in the morning, tucked warmly in her bed.

' Today's the test...'

Kagome shot up out of bed.

" Oh my god! Today's the test!" Kagome shrieked running up to her desk with piled papers.

She zoomed through them for a few minutes.

" Ok, I remember now, I can do this!" Kagome said, then ran downstairs.

" Kagome, you're still here." Kagome's mother said.

" Yes, I have to take this test today." Kagome said, grabbing a plate of oatmeal.

" Good luck sis." Sota said.

" Thanks. Gotta go!" Kagome said, then ran out of the house.

" uh, Kagome!..." Her mother tried to call but was too late.

...

Naraku was in the hallway hiding against the wall right beside the entrance to the Higurashi's kitchen.

What was Kagome in such a rush for?

" Aww, she didn't let me tell her happy birthday, she's 18 today, I thought she would have cheered up." A female voice sounded, and it sounded sad.

Naraku peeked around to look in the kitchen, an elder man, a boy and a female were in there cleaning up breakfast.

Kagome has reached adulthood.

" Now that she is an adult, we may not see much of her at all anymore." Naraku glanced at the female, who was probably Kagome's mother.

" Oh mom, it's ok." The boy put a hand on her arm.

Naraku noticed the female shed a few tears.

They were hurt, and it was all because of the Shikon Jewel.

Naraku also noticed he had been in their way, if only he realized sooner that he cared for Kagome, he would have let her collect the shards.

Naraku sighed, and flit off to Kagome's room then leapt out the window.

...

Kagome was in class, doing quite well on her test.

The bell rung.

" Alright, pencils up!" The teacher said immediatley.

Kagome sighed relieved, she was on the last question.

Everyone turned in their tests, and walked out of the room.

" Hey Kagome!" Yuka called.

" Oh hi guys. How's it going?" Kagome asked.

" Here." The three girls each had a small box.

" What's this for?" Kagome asked, grabbing them.

" Open them! Open them!" Ayumi said excitedly.

She did.

" Oh. My. God. They're, They're beautiful." Kagome said, as she pulled out a bracelet, and necklace, surrounded entirely of pure diamonds.

" How much did you get for these?" Kagome asked, her heart literally stopping.

" Oh, don't give us that on your birthday!" Yuka said.

" My... Birthday? Oh my gosh, it's been so long I totally forgot." Kagome said.

" Well I guess turning 18 will do that to ya!" Eri said.

" Thanks guys you're the best!" Kagome said hugging them.

" Your mom said she had a present for you at home..." Yuka started.

" Oh my gosh! Mom, she was trying to stop me this morning! I gotta go guys, thanks a ton, I'll pay you back soon." Kagome said.

" No, we'll just hand the money right back to you." Eri said.

Kagome nodded, and ran out of the school.

" Mom, I'm home!" Kagome called, coming straight to the kitchen.

" Happy birthday Kagome! I bet your friends already told you that though." Mom said.

" No they didn't thank you!" Kagome said.

She had treated her mom badly this morning, she had to give her some credit.

" Here's your present." Mom held out a medium sized box.

Kagome took it, and slowly opened it, reavealing a book, with the title, ' Love and Memories.'

Kagome gasped.

" Oh my gosh, is this..."  
>" I made a scrapbook while you were gone, I thought that, well, since you were turning 18 we wouldn't see you anymore. Like we don't see much of you now." Kagome looked at her mom, tears in her eyes.<p>

She looked back down and opened the first page.

" Is that... Dad?" Kagome asked.

" Yes, he loved you with every inch of his soul." Mom said.

She turned the page, the next one was mom holding her when she was a baby.

" Oh, they're beautiful." Kagome whispered.

" We wanted you to always remember us, when you go away." Mom said.

Tears came to her eyes.

" Oh mom, I wish none of this would have happened." Kagome wrapped her arms around her.

They spent the whole evening in a family hug.

Kagome cried herself to sleep.

' The Shikon Jewel grants one wish when it is complete, I am going to wish that I was never a part of this.'

She was in a deep sleep.

Even though she thought nothing would wake her up, a hand covered her mouth quickly, and she jolted awake muffling screams.

" Shh, be quiet, I came to talk to you."

Kagome knew that voice.

" Naraku." Kagome tried her best to pronounce his name with his hand over her mouth.

" I will release you if you promise not to scream." Naraku said.

Kagome frowned, and jerked his hand from her mouth and sat up.

" What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

" Do you understand what you are bringing to your family?" Naraku said.

" What?" Kagome asked, how did he know about that?

" You know exactly what I'm talking about, your mother was in a room this morning crying because she wanted to wish you a happy birthday. She said that you weren't going to see them anymore." Naraku said.

" Why do you care?" Kagome said.

She didn't mean to say it like that, she didn't want her parents hurt, but why would Naraku give any possible sign of kindness and love to even bring this up?

" Kagome, this isn't about me, this is about you. I think that WE must go back and finish finding the shards, without that halfbreed's help, he just slows us down, with me as your new protector, you will find them in no time." Naraku said.

Kagome wasn't sure about this 'plan' of his.

She still didn't trust him. For all she knows, he could just say that, then take the jewel himself.

" how can I trust you, you're a demon, one who has a desire for the jewel to become more powerful, just like InuYasha, and..."

" Kagome, right now that doesn't matter, for the next few days it takes to find the jewel shards, you just have to trust me, then when we're done, you can shove a sacred arrow through my heart for all I care." Naraku said.

Kagome was shocked.

Had he really just offered her to kill him?

" Kagome, you either excpet my offer, or I am going to carry you over my shoulder, and make you find them, so we can destroy it." Naraku was becoming impatient. He didn't want the jewel, he wanted it destroyed, and Kagome back where she belonged.

" You're really going to force me to come along with you? Is this a threat?" Kagome asked.

" No, but it will be if you don't stop being a disgrace to your family." Naraku said.

Kagome thought it over.

" Kagome please." Naraku begged.

With a voice like that, it wasn't longing, like he WANTED the jewel.

Kagome sighed. " Fine, wait for me outside the well, I'll be right out as soon as I get dressed."

Naraku looked relieved, and nodded, leaping out the window.

' I have GOT to start finding a way to keep demons from coming in my window.' Kagome thought as she stood.

She went to her closet and picked out a regular white shirt, with a red marking, and her normal green skirt, except this one was a little longer.

With one last look around the house, she walked out the front door.

She paused when she closed the door.

' I'll be back as soon as I finish off the jewel, I promise.' Kagome thought.

Naraku awaited her right next to the well.

" Ready?" Kagome asked.

" Wait, you forgot this." Naraku said, and handed her a bow, with a quiver full of arrows.

" um, thanks." Kagome said, taking them.

Naraku took her hand, and pulled her close to him.

Kagome was shocked for a second.

" Are you ready?" Naraku asked.

" Naraku, I am trusting you, if you turn your back on me for a slight second..." Kagome was stopped by Naraku pressing his lips to her.

" You do not need to worry about that Ms. Kagome." Naraku said.

Kagome felt weak kneed.

She had never been kissed before like this, especially by an evil demon.

He kissed her again gently.

Kagome excepted.

He continued to kiss her, and put her arm around him, as he leapt in the well, ready to start their journey.

**Hmm, Now we are having a Sacred Jewel shard hunt the Naraku and Kagome way.**

**Comments please.**

**~ Wolflover 235**


	8. Chapter 8: Love

Chapter 8:

Kagome fell asleep in Naraku's arms.

He couldn't blame her, the mortal needed sleep.

She sighed, tightening her arms around his neck, and burrying her head against his neck.

Naraku smiled, even though she was asleep and had no idea what she was doing, he felt as if she was trusting him.

He entered his castle and laid her down on his bed.

' We will start the hunt tomorrow.' Naraku told himself.

He watched her intently.

The stupid, idiotic, strange, and just... STUPID idea kept getting in his head.

He wanted to wake her up, and kiss her like no other person could, and give her the most magical feeling, and...

" Dammit Naraku stop thinking like that!" Naraku blinked clearing his mind from the... Vision.

He turned and walked out of the room.

He sat down on one of his red leather chairs, and focused on the jewel shards.

" I have one, Kagome MUST have one to travel through the well, InuYasha and his group must have about 10, or maybe even half of them, and the halfbreed wolf has two, he had to focus on them first.

Naraku closed his eyes in thought.

He created puppets.

It took all of his strength, even the strength from the jewel shard.

When he opened his eyes, two people stood before him, their heads bowed down waiting for an order.

" Kagura." He spoke.

One of the puppets lifted their head in obedience.

" Hakadoshi." Naraku spoke again.

The puppet next to 'Kagura' lifted his head.

Naraku created a swirl of Miasma.

In the center, an image showed.

" These people are a threat to us. They contain jewel shards that can make them invincible and murder us all." Naraku said looking at the image of InuYasha and the group.

The two incarnations hissed at them.

Naraku smiled and looked at them.

" I need you to collect their shards, do what you must, do not fail me." Naraku said.

The two incarnations bowed, and Naraku made the swirl of Miasma disappear.

The two disappeared in their own blast of Miasma, flying out of the castle.

Naraku sat back, resting his head against the back of the chair.

Now HE was tired.

Hopefully, all they will have to do is wait, until Naraku's strength returned.

He heard the sound of dragging feet, and in came a half asleep Kagome.

" You up already?" Naraku asked, while his eyes were closed.

She didn't answer, but continued walking about the room.

" Kagome." He said.

Still no answer.

He opened his eyes to see her walk aimlessly around the room.

Naraku smiled, she was sleepwalking.

He found this entertaining, but he couldn't afford her to do something that would harm her, so he stood and approached her.

He reached her and pulled her close to him.

" Kagome, you need to wake up." He said.

" Just a few more minutes, I am trying to finish homework." Kagome muttered.

" No, study time is over, wake up." Naraku said, and gently, not hard, smacked her left cheek.

She jumped up, backing away, waking up immediatley.

" ouch!" she screamed.

" Sorry, pesky flies." Naraku said, looking down at his hand as if he had tried to hit one.

" No, you did that on purpose!" Kagome said, walking up to him.

" Well, if sleepwalking is normal to you mortals, then I am sorry." He said.

" I was sleepwalking?"

" Yes, and talking." He said.

" What did I say?" Kagome asked quickly.

" Nothing to my concern." Naraku said.

" I didn't say anything about... You, did I?" Kagome asked, blushing.

Naraku smiled, this ought to be good.

" Like what?" Naraku asked.

" Well, um, I well, sort of... Have dreams about you." Kagome said, her face glowing bright cherry red.

" Good or Bad?" He asked, not noticing nor caring about her blushing.

" G-Good." She said.

" And what do you dream about me exactly?" Naraku asked, walking up to her.

" Um, nothing really, we just... Talk." Kagome said backing away.

" Talk about what?" Naraku urged, he knew there was something she wasn't telling him.

" um, you having a chance at being good." Kagome said.

" Is that all? For 8 straight hours, you talk about me being good?" Naraku asked, still walking up to her.

Kagome could no longer back away, she had caught up with the rocky wall, and was backed up against it.

" We talk about other... Stuff to." Kagome gulped as he literally looked like he was towering over her.

" And what might that be?" Naraku asked.

" Well, I always end up dreaming about you missing me." Kagome said.

" And do you miss me to?" Naraku asked.

" yes." Kagome whispered, giving in on her fears.

He wouldn't hurt her. He wouldn't hurt her. He WOULD NOT HURT HER!

" Interesting." Naraku said, taking her chin.

She didn't try to avoid eye contact, no matter how red and scary his eyes looked.

He won't hurt me, He won't hurt me.

Kagome kept saying that in her mind.

" Tell me Kagome, do you trust me?" Naraku asked.

" Yes."

" And do you deny that you have feelings for me?" Naraku asked.

" No." Kagome said.

Naraku lowered his face to hers.

" And you do not regret any of this?" Naraku asked.

His breath was warm, and... Sweet.

" No, I do not." Kagome said.

Naraku smiled.

" Do you trust me?" Kagome asked. Now it was her turn.

" Yes."

" Do you deny feelings for me?" Kagome asked.

" No."

" And you do not regret turning your back on evil?" Kagome asked.

Naraku was a little slow and hesitant on that one, but finally answered.

" No I do not." Naraku said.

Kagome put one of her arms around him.

" I guess this makes us even then." Kagome whispered.

" I guess so. My young priestess." Naraku said, then their lips met.

It was not soft at all, Naraku didn't want it to be.

Kagome didn't really care.

She was the one who was pushed against the wall.

She let Naraku take control.

Her other hand went around his neck, as his went to her waist pulling her close to him.

Kagome never thought her first kiss would be with the most powerful evil demon.

Naraku lifted her up, where her legs were around his waist.

" Kagome." Naraku whispered.

" Yes." She whispered back.

" I promise to stay by your side from this moment on." Naraku said.

" As will I." She whispered.

He smiled, and brought her lips back to his.

Soon, they were back at Naraku's bed.

LIttle by Little, Kagome felt her bare skin against his bare skin.

Kagome never felt this way before, and to tell the truth, it was the best feeling ever.

The rest of the day, they laid side by side, Kagome resting her head on his chest, as they fell into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Finding a Shard

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you "Liked" the last chapter. Time to start the adventure!**

Kagome awoke, she was underneath some soft covers.

Sunlight shown through a small window at the foot of the bed.

She sat up tiredly.

'Where am I?' Kagome asked herself, running her hand through her hair.

Then, she noticed.

She was completely naked.

" What the...!" Kagome screamed.

She looked down on the ground at her skirt and shirt that laid in a wad.

She then remembered.

Naraku, he, he, had sex with me...

Where was he anyway?

The room was empty.

She got out of bed slowly, and redressed herself.

When she was done, she slowly cracked open the door.

Nothing.

She opened the door, and walked out in the open room.

Empty.

She opened another door that led outside.

The sun was bright but Kagome shielded her eyes opening the door more.

There, out in the fields, Naraku stood, he was dressed, thank god.

His back was to her, and his hair blew perfectly against the wind.

Kagome slowly came outside closing the door behind her.

She started slowly walking up to Naraku.

When she reached his side, she looked out at the open fields that he was concentrated on.

There were purple lillies everywhere.

" They bloomed overnight, while you were still sleeping." Naraku said, still looking at them.

" They're beautiful." Kagome whispered.

" Yes, indeed they are." Naraku agreed, then turned and walked off leaving Kagome staring in astonishment.

She stared for a few more minutes, then turned to follow after Naraku.

" Are you ready to travel?" Naraku asked when she was close enough to hearing distance.

" um, yes." Kagome said.

Naraku turned to her.

" Good." He held out his hand for her to take.

She reached out and he pulled her close to him.

" Ready?" Naraku asked.

" how are we going to... AHhh!" Kagome screamed as Naraku leapt in the air with lightning speed.

He had one arm wrapped tightly around her.

He smiled down at her, she was hiding her face against his chest, holding on to him for dear life.

" You can look now." Naraku said.

Kagome loosened her hold a little and pulled her face away from his chest, and looked down.

It felt like they were on top of the world.

" You like it?" Naraku asked.

" Yes, it's beautiful, i've never been this high up before, not even on Kilala." Kagome said.

" do you want to go higher?" Naraku asked.

" No, not really, not yet, let me get used to this first." Kagome said.

" Why, afraid I'll drop you?" Naraku smiled.

Kagome looked up at him shocked when he said that, she saw his twisted smile.

" you WOULDN'T!" Kagome gasped.

Naraku's smile grew.

" Naraku don't even..." Kagome was cut off by screaming, Naraku disappeared into thin air leaving Kagome in the air for a split second before falling like a stone.

Her eyes were shut as she screamed.

Soon, she felt an arm around her neck and another around her legs, and she was resting in Naraku's arms bridal style.

Kagome whimpered lightly, and opened her eyes, looking up at Naraku.

" No, I wouldn't." Naraku said.

She looked down, they were still quite a distant from the ground.

" NARAKU YOU IDIOT! You could have KILLED me!" Kagome screamed, punching his chest every other word she spoke.

" Kagome, what did I say about you trusting me?" Naraku asked, lifting up her body a little to where her face was close to his.

Kagome sighed irritated.

" Well, don't tease me like that, it scares me." Kagome said.

" Aww, poor baby." Naraku acted out childishly, and kissed her.

Kagome was about to kiss him back, forgetting all about the little fight, when she sensed a jewel shard.

" I sense a jewel shard!"

" Well done." Naraku said.

Kagome pointed out to a group of mountains.

" Ready?" Naraku asked.

" Yes."

With that, Naraku held Kagome tightly, and they took off towards the mountains.

" uh, Naraku." Kagome whispered.

" Yes?"

" what are we going to do when we get there?" Kagome asked.

Naraku smiled, " Easy, we just kill the demon."

" But Naraku, it might be strong and impossible to kill with the jewel shard." Kagome said.

" Kagome, haven't you learned anything from back when I hunted you guys down?"

" Yeah but..."

" We will cross that bridge when we get there." Naraku said.

The mountain was coming closer and closer into view.

" Ok Kagome, where is the shard?" Naraku asked as they landed ona flat surface of the mountain.

" It's in there." Kagome pointed to a dark cave.

What was Naraku going to do? Right now he looked human and..

As if Naraku could hear her thoughts, something happened.

His tenticles returned, sprouting out of his back.

His back also let out eight sharp tenticles four on each side, which tore his back clothing off revealing the spider scar.

" If you want me to protect you, then I suggest you let me fight like a ruthless demon, and don't stand in my way." Naraku said, then walked in the darkness of the cave.

Kagome was hesitant but slowly followed after him.

The moment they reached the darkness, Kagome found out what it felt like to be blind.

All Kagome could see was what looked like a jewel shard in midair... Not knowing it was Naraku's shard.

" There it is." Kagome said.

" Where?" Naraku asked, turning to face her, she knew it was him because of his narrowed red eyes.

" Uh, never mind, I can't see anything in here except the glow of YOUR jewel shar." Kagome complained.

A cold hand touched hers.

" Then I will guide you." Naraku's voice sounded in front of her.

Kagome closed her hand around his, smiling.

He turned and continued walking, Kagome slowly following after him.

He stopped a few feet away, making Kagome almost run into him.

" Kagome, just ahead, there are two pathways, which one has the jewel shard presence the most?" Naraku asked.

Kagome squinted in the darkness.

She spoted a little wall that had on each side, and entrance.

She looked left... Darkness.

She looked right... A glow appeared.

" There." Kagome pointed out.

" Ok." Naraku said, and they headed that direction.

They walked in silence.

" Are you ok?" Naraku asked.

" yeah, I'm fine." Kagome said.

She felt the jewel shard getting stronger and stronger.

" After this I will return you back to the castle so you can rest, I can see the drowsiness in your face." Naraku said.

" Ok." Kagome said.

They waked in silence again, and suddenly, Kagome felt her foot land on something, crushing it in the process.

She screamed, " What was that! She panicked moving closer to Naraku for protection.

Naraku looked down.

" You stepped on a skull."

Then there was a roar at the end of the cave.

" Looks like we found him." Naraku said releasing Kagome's hand.

" What is it? I can't see. Naraku where are you." Kagome reached out as soon as he let go.

" Calm down, and just stay right where you are." Naraku said.

Kagome stood frozen, she felt like she was in a hole, no one to guide her, no one to protect her.

What if something attacked?

She heard another roar, and then a thud.

" Naraku!" Kagome screamed, not sure who it was that hit the ground.

He didn't answer.

" Naraku!" Kagome took a couple blinding steps foward.

All of a sudden, a burst of flames appeared, and it revealed Naraku on the ground, and a huge, HUGE dragon, who was blowing out the fire straight for Naraku.

Luckily, he leapt in the air.

It went dark again.

" Naraku, stay where you are!" Kagome said.

She blindly pulled out an arrow from her quiver, and tried to set it in place of her arrow.

" Kagome look out!" Suddenly a pair of arms were around her, and she was thrown to the ground, good thing too, because a burst of flames were flying right above them.

Naraku and Kagome.

" Naraku, distract him ok? I'll hit the mark where the jewel shard is, then you go in for the kill ok?" Kagome said.

The cave shook, with the dragon's claws pounding against the earth, in sign that he was moving.

Naraku swiftly moved off of Kagome, and a burst of flames were shot in the air, Naraku dodging it.

Kagome stood, and prepared the arrow with the remaining spark of light.

" Now Naraku!" Kagome shouted just as she shot out the arrow.

It hit the dragon in the middle of the neck, and he immediatley turned his attention on Kagome.

' Uh oh.' Kagome thought to herself.

His throat glew in the dark.

He was about to blast fire.

Kagome turned and ran, but it wasn't needed.

She got a couple feet when she heard a loud snap.

When she turned, the dragon's head, and part of it's neck was on the ground away from the body.

The body, uselessly fell to the ground as well.

Naraku stood before it.

He walked up to the head, and bent before it.

The glow of the jewel shard appeared at his fingertips as he stood, and walked up to her.

" Here." Naraku said handing it to her.

Kagome took it, though she wanted him to hold on to it, but she already knew what his answer would be.

' Kagome I already have one, I don't want to posess the whole thing.'

Yep, that pretty much added it up.

" Let's go." Naraku said.

" Ok." Kagome said, and now, she felt absolutely exhausted.

Even though Naraku took her hand to guide her out, she leaned against his shoulder, and just before she was about to let her eyes fall, he picked her up letting her rest in his arms.

She hid her face against his chest as they came out to the 'blinding' sunlight.

Get used to the dark, then the sun has to blind you.

Kagome groaned as the light hit her eyes, she was SO tired, and didn't want any interferance from the sun.

" I'll have us back in a few minutes ok Kagome?" Naraku asked, he sounded worried.

" No, don't worry, take your time, I know you are tired too." Kagome said, then hid her face against his chest falling asleep.

Naraku flew the whole way there in silence.

A few of his poisonous bugs flew up to him, buzzing him a message.

Naraku sighed.

InuYasha and his group had killded Hakadoshi, those bastards!

" Go inform Kagura to return to the castle." Naraku said.

The bugs buzzed in agreement, then flew off.

Naraku reached the castle then, and took Kagome to his bed, then went to the open room, once again sitting in the red chair.

He would rest after Kagura was back safe... He now knew.

They would have to face InuYasha.

Naraku, and Kagome both would have to face InuYasha, and get the jewel shards from him, and let Kagome be free from this wretched place.

Naraku wasn't sure what Kagome would think.

He knows that Kagome cares for InuYasha.

Naraku loved her though, and wants her to be free, back where she belongs, InuYasha would want to keep her here.

A gust of wind came, and Kagura arrived, bowing down in front of Naraku.

" my lord, Hakadoshi was killed..."

" Save me the information Kagura, I already know, we will both attack them tomorrow." Naraku said.

Kagura nodded, then lifted herself off the ground, walking off.

Naraku sighed, he didn't want to do it this way and hurt Kagome, but if they refuse to give the shards, he would have to force them to, even if it took a fight.


	10. Chapter 10: Sleeping Spider

**A/N: Hey, thanks for the comments! I have enjoyed them! This seems to be the second most popular story in my list.**

**And for your wonderful comments, I am going to continue!**

**Sooo, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

Nightfall had finally come.

Naraku was watching Kagome sleep peacefully.

" Lord Naraku." Kagura spoke, standing in the doorway.

Naraku glance over his shoulder looking at her.

He looked back at Kagome for a split second, then turned, walking out of the doorway.

Kagura took a glance at the girl, then followed after her master.

" What is it Kagura?" Naraku asked.

He sounded exhausted, but he wasn't going to rest yet.

" what are we going to do about the InuYasha group?" Kagura asked.

Naraku looked at her.

" tell me, Kagura, are you wlling to fight until death?"

" If that is what you want." Kagura said.

" Good, we are going to find them tomorrow, and I want you to protect Kagome if InuYasha tries to attack." Naraku said.

" But, what about you? My job is to work and protect YOU." Kagura said.

Naraku chuckled, " Kagura, do not treat me like a child, I can defeat that halfbreed anyday."

" how can you say that for certain? It's not just the jewel shards that make him powerful, he has a... Sword, he used it to kill Hakadoshi." Kagura said.

" I know, he has many techniques from the Tetsaiga, I have indeed been hit by all of them." Naraku said.

Kagura gasped.

" If you stay with me, and do what I say, I'll be sure to guarantee your safety." Naraku said.

Kagura only nodded.

" Now, what I want you to do, is keep an eye on them. Do not make yourself noticeable, if they kill you that way, that will not be my fault. Stay hidden, and note down their every move, Kanna will keep me in tact with you." Naraku said, a swirl of miasma escaping his body.

Soon, there was a little girl, with white hair, white dress, and blank dark eyes.

She held a small mirror in her arms as if it were her most prized possession.

Kagura stared at her in shock.

" Now go Kagura, I will expect you back by sunrise, we shall set out by then." Naraku said.

Kagura took a small feather from her hair, and disappeared within the air.

Kanna stood there silent, and still, until Naraku turned, walking off.

Kanna silently followed after him.

" Kanna, when we head out tomorrow, I want you to stay right here." Naraku said, as they were walking.

" Yes master." She spoke in a light gentle voice.

Naraku nodded, then walked off into another room.

He had a spare room, that he slept in when his demon side acted up.

It was not active tonight, but he could make it become active.

The spare room was filthy, which is exactly what a spider likes.

When Naraku's evil demon side took over, he always slept here, because the power within him would allow it no other way.

The spider within him began awakening to the welcoming darkness.

Naraku walked towards a mound of spiderwebs.

When he was close enough, the spiderwebs reacted like a magnet, wrapping around him until it looked like he was nothing but a helpless fly ready for the spider to digest it.

But he was rather comfortable in this cocoon that he made for himself.

He relaxed into it as it tightened around him, and just as the tiny spark of light was no longer visible, he fell asleep.

He felt relaxed, relieved, and had felt like he hadn't slept in weeks... Oh wait, he hadn't!

Naraku was now consumed in the darkness of sleep, nothing daring to bother him.

**Haha, well, yes this was a little Naraku chapter.**

**" consumed in the darkness of sleep, nothing daring to bother him."**

**And he has awoken his evil demon spider side!**

**GASP.**

**What if Kagome is trying to find him?**

**I don't know if she will or not, depends on what is going to happen in the next chapter. **

**Leave some comments! **

**~ Wolflover235**


	11. Chapter 11: Keeping Secrets

**Hey guys. You know what's great about fanfiction? You can get away from normal things! Nothing else matters! Right now I am in that state where I really need to get away from the ordinary... Sorry for ranting, here is chapter 11. **

Chapter 11:

Slowly, Kagome's eyes opened.

It was still dark, the sun was barely even visible.

Naraku wasn't here...

Kagome automatically became upset.

" I told him to get some sleep!" Kagome growled, getting out of the sheets, walking out of the room.

" What are you so uptight about?" A female voice asked lazily behind her as she exited the door.

Kagome turned around, seeing a woman standing there, with a fan in one of her hands.

" Who are you?" Kagome asked.

Naraku never told her he had company.

" What's it to you?" Kagura replied hastily.

" Are you one of Naraku's puppets?" Kagome asked.

" Incarnation... If you don't mind, and the name's Kagura." She said.

" hmm, ok." Kagome said, and walked off, around the room and she came to a door way with on one side of the entrance, a girl stood, her expression blank.

She silently looked up at Kagome.

" Who are you? Another one? How many of these has Naraku hidden?" Kagome asked.

She looked in the doorway.

It was dark, and covered in cobwebs.

No way Naraku would be in there.

Gees he needs to clean.

But then, she saw a certain part of the cobwebs in a big mound, like a cocoon.

" You have GOT to be kidding me." Kagome told herself.

How could he possibly sleep in there?

She began walking in the room.

" You musn't interrupt the master while he is resting." The little girl in the doorway spoke in a light whispery voice.

" Don't worry, I'm not going to wake him, I'm just taking a look." Kagome smiled at Kanna.

She sighed and approached the dark room.

Everytime a cobweb brushed on her arm, she shivered and shook it off.

Finally she came up to the cocoon.

A dark shadow was within it, probably where Naraku was.

Why would he sleep in such an uncomfortable place? Was it because of her?

She lightly touched the cocoon, just to see if it felt like any other web... It did, kind of felt like a mound of cotton candy.

...

Naraku was resting peacefully when he felt his comfy cocoon vibrate.

This was a sign of something landing on his web.

His eyes slowly opened, reavealing his red eyes.

He could through the cobweb, Kagome was lightly poking the cobweb.

He smiled, that curious little cat.

He decided to play a little game with her.

She stopped poking it, then prepared to turn to walk off.

Naraku released his eight sharp tenticles, and let two shoot out of his cocoon, and wrapped around Kagome, and vanished her within the cobweb with him.

Outside the cocoon was silent, Kagura remained at Kagome's doorway, and Kanna stood with a blank expression.

Kagome struggled within his grasp.

" Curious little fly are you?" Naraku smiled down at her.

He wasn't going to hurt her, but at his state like this, he wanted to...' toy with her'.

Kagome stopped struggling and looked up at Naraku.

" Can you let me go now?" Kagome asked in a irritated voice.

" Why? Don't you like to be near me?" Naraku asked.

" I do, but your stupid tenticles are freaking stabbing me!" Kagome said, and easily removed them, but had to hold onto Naraku then, or otherwise she would have fallen to the bottom of the cocoon.

" Sorry." Naraku said, putting a normal hand around her, and he meant it.

" It's ok, just, don't do that, if you want me to trust you then don't make some stupid game attack." Kagome said.

" Sorry, so how did you sleep?" Naraku asked.

" Good, and... I told you to get some sleep, and if you tell me that you slept in here, I will..."

" You'll what?" Naraku dared.

Kagome looked in his eyes, and decided she wasn't going to do that.

" Did you rest in here?" Kagome asked.

" Yes as a matter of fact I did." Naraku said.

" But why? It's so... Icky in here." Kagome said, actually pressed against him, she didn't want any of the web stuff to touch her.

" Icky? No, it's not." Naraku chuckled at her 'word'

" Why didn't you just get in a real bed? The one you put me in for instance?" Kagome asked.

" Because, I didn't want to disturb you, or have you wake up and have a panic attack because you forget all about this." Naraku said.

" Well, I do seem to forget, but you didn't need to make yourself some... Dirty little cocoon." Kagome said.

" It's not that bad in here. Maybe you could sleep here tonight, with me if you want." Naraku smiled at her.

" Uh, I think I'll pass." Kagome said.

Unexpectedly, Naraku made the cocoon disignigrate, and he landed gracefully on the ground with Kagome still hanging on to him.

" Well we have a lot to get done today. I suggest we get going, you will be riding with Kagura for now." Naraku said, as they exited the dark room.

" Riding?" Kagome asked.

Naraku nodded his head over at Kagura.

When Kagome looked, she saw Kagura floating in the air by a mere feather.

" Well get on." Kagura said.

Kagome made her way over, and slowly got in the feather, it was rather comfy, and... How on earth could it hold them up?  
>" Kagura, you go on ahead, and i'll catch up, you know where." Naraku said.<p>

Kagura nodded,

" Wait know what where... Ahhh." Kagura let out a gust of wind and the feather burst through the ceiling, and into the dawn air.

" Listen, hold on, because I am not coming back to catch you if you fall." Kagura said.

" Ok, I won't fall, but where are we going?" Kagome asked.

" We are going to finish finding the shards, Naraku has gone a different direction to search for others. Now pipe down and enjoy the ride." Kagura said, and picked up speed.

Kagome was a little upset.

Why would Naraku NOT want Kagome to go with him, didn't he need her to detect them?

Kagome let that slide, and relaxed into the feather, preparing for what demons awaited them.

**Cliffhanger? **

**Where do you guys think Naraku is headed?**

**Leave some comments**

**~ Wolflover 235**


	12. Chapter 12: Friendships Blossom

Chapter 12:

Kagome was bored.

Kagura would peek back at her a couple times, but then just look back ahead.

" So, any jewel shard detection yet?" Kagura asked.

NOW she talks!

" No, not so far." Kagome said.

" hmm." Kagura grunted, before just going into another century of silence.

Kagome's eyes widened after a few minutes.

" Go left!" Kagome said.

Kagura was slow, but she did.

" How far left do I need to go?" Kagura asked annoyed.

" Do you see that town?" Kagome asked pointing ahead of them.

" Ok, that's where a shard is?" Kagura asked.

" mmm-hmm" Kagome nodded.

They dove down and landed on the ground.

The town was a mess!

And not the type of mess where there is dust and debree, but blood. Blood everywhere.

" Hmm, whatever is here must be gone." Kagura said.

" No wait!" Kagome stopped her before she let off into the sky.

" Look over there!" Kagome pointed.

There was a wolf.

It had it's nose to the ground.

Kagome walked closer, and saw that not only did it have it's nose and fangs hidden in something, but someONE!

" OH MY GOD!" Kagome screamed shocked.

Only one person would be the alpha of this lone brown wolf... Kouga.

The wolf looked up at her, and then ran off.

Kagome got back on Kagura's feather.

" Follow him!" Kagome said.

" Ok ok, sheesh, what are you, the sergeant?" Kagura muttered as she took off in the air following the wolf.

Kagome was mad, she trusted Kouga, he told her they only ate animals.

She needed his jewel shards, now, that she was mad at him, she was bound to turn into Naraku, a selfish evil person willing to KILL someone to get what he wanted.

Ok. Kagome didn't nesissarily think she could KILL Kouga, but... UGH! Why did he have to come in her life!

The trees disappeared and were replaced by a wasteland, Kouga's lair to be exact.

The wolf climbed a few rocks and disappeared within a cave.

" Do we go straight in?" Kagura asked.

" No, drop us down there." Kagome pointed to a pile of rocks that would make good cover.

Kagura did as Kagome told.

The feather disappeared, and she planted it back in her hair.

" So what's our plan?" Kagura asked.

Kagome's eyes widened, " What? What's the plan? They are demons!"

" So?" Kagura said.

" SO! You're one too, obviously I need some help from YOU on this part." Kagome said, Jeez! How stupid could Kagura get?

Kagura stared at her. Wanting to rip her heart out, but... Then again, she was Naraku's mate... She thinks...

" Ok, Kagura, I am going to confront Kouga, the leader of the pack, he knows me... And if he gives me a hard time, then we have no choice but attack." Kagome told her.

Kagura nodded.

Kagome hopped over the rocks, and headed over to the mountain heading to the cave.

When she reached the flat land to the cave, there were wolves everywhere!

Kagome gulped... Nice doggies.

The sleeping wolves perked their ears up, and immediatley stood growling at Kagome.

' Ok, this did not go as planned.' Kagome said backing away.

" HEY HEY HEY! What's going on out here?" Kouga came out of the cave.

" K-Kagome, what are you doing here? Had enough of the mutt already?" Kouga looked at her, smiling.

" Uh," Kagome stood up straight, she had to come out and say it bravely, or he might... uh... Let's just get this over with. " Kouga, I hope you know that your wolves have killed yet another town!" Kagome said, walking up to him.

" Yeah, what of it?" Kouga asked.

That little answer had Kagome steaming mad.

" Uh, Kagome... Are you ok? Why is your face all red looking?" Kouga asked, and he already knew the answer, and was slowly backing away.

Kagura found this as the signal and leapt over the rocks herself and headed towards the mountain.

" Kouga, I am going to ask you this once and one time only. Give. Me. Your. Shards." Kagome said, she was totally pissed.

Kouga didn't care what his pack did, he didn't deserve to live.

" My, my jewel... Now hold up... What makes you think I'd gladly hand them over just because of your pretty face?" Kouga asked.

'Pretty Face?' Is that all he thought of her?

In a powerful voice she didn't even know she had she shouted. " YOU. STUPID. IGNORANT... THAT'S ALL YOU EVER THOUGHT OF ME. JUST A PRETTY FACE!" Kouga cowered down. " LET ME TELL YOU! I HATE PEOPLE WHO ARE TRYING TO BE NICE TO ME JUST BECAUSE OF MY STUPID LOOKS!" Kagome said, then relaxed a little, " Now give me your shards, you don't deserve them!"

" I should have let them eat you when they had the chance, boys! she's all yours." Kouga turned, swiftly and was soon hidden by the pack of wolves that stared at Kagome hungrily, baring their teeth.

They stood in a semi-circle, and they all lunged.

Suddenly, a powerful gust of wind came, and the wolves were knocked off the mountain.

Kagura landed in front of Kagome in a crouching position, holding her fan against her chest, as if resting it.

" Thanks Kagura, I owe you one." Kagome said, and as Kagura tended to the wolves who kept attacking, Kagome ran in the cave where Kouga went, and she prepared an arrow.

' Say goodnight Kouga!' Kagome thought to herself.

She wasn't going to kill him, but she found out a new technique with the arrow.

If she casted it correctly, it could put him asleep for a few hours or days, who knew.

" KOUGA!" Kagome shouted.

Just as Kouga turned, she released the arrow.

It hit him in the stomache.

" Ha! Missed... Ka-Ka..Kagome." He stuttered as he automatically became drowsy, and fell to the ground.

" It worked." Kagome complemented herself.

" Kagome, hurry up doing what your doing! I can't hold them off for much longer!" Kagura said, and Kagome turned, seeing that more wolves were gathering around her, and she kept blasting them away with air.

She also had a couple wolf bites.

Kagome dropped next to Kouga, and got his two Jewel shards.

She put them in a little jar in her pocket, and then ran out of the cave.

" Ok Kagura let's go!" Kagome said.

Kagura unexpectedly grabbed Kagome's arm, and as she saw, Kagura was running straight towards the cliff.

" Kagura what are you doiiiiinng!" Kagome screamed as Kagura and her were falling from the cliff.

All too soon, they were caught in midair.

Kagura had pulled out her feather, letting it transform, and they sat cofortably in it.

" We should probably return back to Naraku now." Kagura said, breathing heavily.

" Yes. I bet he is probably waiting for us." Kagome said.

If he was, she was going to ask him where he had to go so secretly for.

They returned to the castle at nightfall.

Kagura landed at the castle front entrance.

They opened the door.

" You two are finally back. I was beginning to worry." Naraku said, somewhere in the darkness.

" Where are you Naraku?" Kagome asked, walking foward.

Kagura stood where she was, she didn't dare confront him, but why was Kagome so safe around him?

Kagome finally approached him, sitting in his red chair.

He was bloody, from almost head to toe.

" OH MY GOD! Naraku where have you been?" Kagome asked.

Slowly his blood on his face was clearing, as for his body as well.

Naraku dropped his head, " I... Attemted to take InuYasha's shards today."

Kagome gasped, " Why would you do that? You know he is too strong for you."

Naraku stood, towering over her. " He is not too strong for me."

" Naraku, don't kid yourself, you are bleeding from head to toe, do you know how important blood is?" Kagome asked.

Naraku remained silent.

" Sit. Now." Kagome said.

Naraku relaxed back in the chair, his blood continuing to disappear as he kept trying to heal.

" What were you thinking Naraku? You kept this from me, I could have gone with you, things probably would have been a lot easier." Kagome continued on ranting as she moved around him, her hands glowing purple and landing on the most bloody wounds, and closing the wound.

" You healed me that night, When I was human?" Naraku whispered looking at her glowing hands on his chest.

" Yes, I did." Kagome said.

" And where were you all day?" Naraku asked.

" I got Kouga's jewel shards." Kagome said, anger boiling in her, not wanting to think about him at the moment.

" Oh." Naraku said, letting it go. Thank you Naraku.

" So, you managed to escape InuYasha huh?" Kagome asked.

" Yes, but... He took my... I mean the shard that you gave me." Naraku said.

Naraku's wounds were now closed, but blood stained his clothing.

" Don't worry about it Naraku, I am just glad that you are actually alive." Kagome said.

They both sighed, " I guess that means we are left with 3 huh?" Kagome said.

" I guess so." Naraku said. " I am sorry."

" For what?" Kagome asked.

" I lied to you. I kept this from you. It has broken our trust in each other hasn't it?" Naraku asked, looking up at her.

Kagome sighed, he had indeed broken a promise for her to trust him, but... She needed him... Not just for the shards but... She loved him.

Naraku was concerned, with her long thinking, he fears he has just written his death note. He remembers clearly what she said.

' If you betray me for the slightest second, I will kill you.'

He had done betrayed her, he kept a secret from her.

He only wanted to stop fighting InuYasha because he wanted to see her one last time. He didn't want her to return back to the castle, with it empty, and find him dead.

" If you are going to kill me go ahead and do it." Naraku spoke calmly and sincerely.

Kagome gasped, but that wasn't the only gasp in the room.

Kagura had gasped too.

" Kagura, leave." Naraku said.

She nodded, and fled out of the room.

" Kagome." Naraku returned his attention on her.

" Naraku, why would you say that?" Kagome asked.

" Because, you clearly stated that you would not hesitate to kill me if I turned away from you." Naraku said.

" Naraku, that was before, now... I don't know... I don't WANT to kill you, it's just wrong, I trust you, just... Don't do this again. I was worried about you all day." Kagome said.

" You were worried about me?" Naraku asked.

Kagome nodded, she was crouched down beside him.

" Why would you be worried?" Naraku let the question slip, just to see what she had to say.

Tears welled up in her eyes, " because, the way I saw you today, it hurt me, I can't imagine how I would even live if you had not returned at all. I-I love you Naraku." She said, as she moved over, putting her arms around him and hid her face in his sleeve to hide her tears.

Naraku knew she was crying though, he felt his sleeve become wet.

Though right then, he was shocked, she really cared about him. Or did she just do this to everyone?

**" Shut her up! I hate seeing humans crying!" **

Naraku's inner demon spoke to him.

' I hate it too, but not the way you do.' Naraku thought to himelf.

" Kagome, it is ok, I will always return for you." Naraku finally spoke aloud.

Kagome lifted her head up to face his.

InuYasha never spoke to her like this.

Naraku was someone different, he went from this totally rabid, crazy, serial killer, demon, to this, loving, protecting, and... Charming demon.

She lightly blushed at the thought when she described him as charming.

" Naraku." Kagome whispered, and he put his arm around her, pulling her close to him.

" I want to stay by your side forever." Kagome said.

Naraku was in love with this sentence, but he knew she wouldn't stay by his side 'forever', after they restored the jewel, they would destroy it, and Kagome would go home, leaving him alone to his darkest hour.

His heart dropped, she has forgotten about her family.

He wasn't going to take advantage of her because of that, he was going to make her stay worth while, then merily let her go.

His lips touched hers, and they pulled eachother close, Naraku wanted her. He wanted her to be with him forever, she was the first human he had met... With a strange desire.

Taking her arms, he got up and moved at incredible speed and soon had her backed against the wall, with his lips mashed to hers.

Kagome pulled down his clothes, and let them drop to the floor.

" I'll take care of them tomorrow." Kagome whispered before kissing him again.

" mmm-hmm." Naraku ignored her little statement, and kissed her deeply, removing her clothes as well.

" so, how about that web?" Naraku smiled at her.

" If that's where you want to go." Kagome whispered, and kissed him again.

Once again, he picked her up wrapping her legs around him, and he headed into his little dark room.

Kagome was too into Naraku to notice them being engulfed in cobwebs.

But when he moved her underneath him to where he was on top of her, she found the web... Very silky soft and comfortable.

" This is nice." Kagome commented silently.

Naraku smiled, and kissed her again. After a long little make out session, they fell asleep, Kagome wrapped in Naraku's arms.

Kagome was already asleep, Naraku was a little slow though, he kept his eyes on Kagome.

When he finally let sleep get the best of him, he lightly kissed her shoulder, and laid his head down, and fell asleep.

**Well, that's all for now.**

**Wonder where this little conflict is heading.**

**Are they going to finally confront InuYasha? Should Kagome really go home? What will the wish be? **

**Those things are all to be discovered soon.**

**LEAVE SOME REVIEWS!**

**~ Wolflover 235**


	13. Chapter 13: Revealed

**Chapter 13:**

Kagome awoke first.

Naraku was sleeping peacefully.

She snuck her way out of his arm, and moved over to the entrance of the cobweb.

It split open slightly letting her walk out, and then sealed back behind her.

She walked out of the room noticing her clothes and Naraku's remaining on the ground.

She quickly got dressed, and picked up Naraku's now dry bloddy robes.

She walked out of the castle to the welcoming sunlight.

Kagura was leaning against a tree fiddling with her fan, and she looked over at Kagome.

" Is there a lake near here?"Kagome asked.

Kagura pointed out with her fan straight ahead of them.

There was a huge river.

" Thanks, want to come with me? I could use some company." Kagome said, trying to be nice.

" Sure, don't think I'll be much company though." Kagura said getting up.

They walked silently to the river.

Kagura watched intently as Kagome dipped Naraku's robe over and over in the water, blood slowly sinking off.

" I never got to thank you yesterday Kagura." Kagome said, breaking Kagura out of her stare.

" hmm?"

" You saved me from the wolves, thank you." Kagome said.

" uh, don't mention it, you said we had to attack if the choice came, so I just came at your signal." Kagura said.

" but that's not just it, you acted like you really wanted to protect me, why?" Kagome asked.

" I'm just following Naraku's orders ok?" Kagura said.

" Naraku ordered you to protect me?" Kagome asked.

Kagura was silent for a minute.

Kagome realizing she still had Naraku's robe under water, she brought it back up and laid it in the grass.

" I suppose I didn't just do it for him." Kagura said.

Kagome looked at her.

" Why did Naraku create you and that other girl?" Kagome asked.

Kagura sighed, and sat down next to Kagome.

" He also created an incarnation, Hakadoshi, he wanted us to try and get InuYasha's shards, he killed Hakadoshi, I returned to Naraku when he ordered me back, Kanna keeps an eye on us, or, Naraku uses her to find out where we are, no matter how far I go, he'll know where I am." Kagura explained.

" Well are you his servant or his slave?" Kagome asked.

If Kagura was going to be treated like a slave, and do his dirty work, then she was gonna have a little talk with Naraku.

" I'm just his incarnation, I do as he says and he told me to protet you with my life." Kagura said.

Hmm, Servant or Slave?

Incarnation or not, she still works for Naraku.

" Ah-HA!" A voice boomed behind the two.

They both jumped, turning around coming face to face with... InuYasha.

" I thought I caught your scent on Naraku." InuYasha said.

' Uh oh.' Kagome noted.

" I-InuYasha what are you.. Doing here?" Kagome asked, standing up, Kagura standing with her.

" What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here?" InuYasha snapped.

Kagome had all but forgotten.

She should have been at home, where InuYasha sent her.

" Is Naraku keeping you prisoner, or are you visiting him?" InuYasha spat out.

" InuYasha, h-hold on." Kagome said, walking towards him.

Kagura put her arm with the fan in between them.

" Kagura it's ok." Kagome said.

" So your the one that got away." InuYasha said looking at Kagura.

" InuYasha she has nothing to do with this." Kagome said.

" So, how many jewel shards has Naraku stolen from you?" InuYasha asked.

" Stolen? Now hold on! YOU took HIS! Naraku has only held one, and I gave it to him myself, without that shard, he would have been unable to protect me, and you should be glad that he did." Kagome said.

" You... You trust him?" InuYasha was clearly shocked.

" InuYasha, he came through the well to get me, because I have a normal life out there, and Naraku has agreed to help me finish finding the jewel shards, so when it is complete, we can destroy it, and I can finally go back home!" Kagome said.

InuYasha blinked repeatedly.

" Are you INSANE!" InuYasha shouted.

" Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not, but either way, he has been more helpful than you InuYasha, by the way, how many shards do you have?" Kagome asked.

" The shards, they're no longer yours if you continue to stay with Naraku, don't you get it Kagome! He is luring you to giving him all the shards, he doesn't want to HELP you, he just wants to keep you alive, so you can sense them!" InuYasha said.

" And is that what YOU'VE been doing throughout all this time? Keeping me alive so I can be your stupid Jewel Detector!" Kagome argued.

InuYasha stuttered, which meant she was right, if Naraku WAS using her, she was no better off with him than he was InuYasha.

Kagome could only bet that InuYasha never had any feelings for her, those times that he worried about her injuries, for all she knew he could have just been worried because then she wouldn't sense the jewel shards.

" So, what's the difference? Huh? What's the difference between who I stay with, if it is true that Naraku is keeping me alive just for the shards, then what's it to you?" Kagome said. 

" uhh, Kagome, he has SO gotten to your head! Are you sure you don't have some kind of demon within you or something?" InuYasha said, looking around.

" What is the trouble out here?"

Kagome actually let out a sigh of relief at the sound of Naraku's voice.

" Naraku, you worthless bastard! You've been using Kagome all this time?" InuYasha turned facing Naraku.

Kagome clenched her fists, InuYasha was talking as if Kagome was agreeing to all this.

( By the way, somehow, he had a new pair of robes somewhere, and had them on.)

" No, I have not been using her, Kagome, what is all of this?" Naraku looked at Kagome questioningly.

" InuYasha, give us the jewel shards please." Kagome said, walking in front of Naraku looking at InuYasha.

" What? Are you out of your mind, Naraku is right there!" InuYasha said.

" And I am not moving from this spot untill you do hand them over, Kagome needs them, and you know this, all I want is for her to be happy, and if you care one tiny slim bit about her, then I suggest you give them to her." Naraku said.

InuYasha was hesitant, he cared for her, but the person he wanted to kill was standing right in front of him.

InuYasha pulled in his sleeve, revealing...

An almost complete jewel.

Kagome smiled, and lifted her hand preparing to grab it.

InuYasha jerked his hand away.

" InuYasha, you know that I can get it easily." Kagome said.

InuYasha gulped, and then moved his hand back over to hers, and dropped the jewel in her hand.

She closed her hand over it, feeling a power come over her.

It was the jewel's power, and it was ready to be complete, for it sensed the last few pieces.

The four stood around in silence, Kagome, Kagura, InuYasha and Naraku.

InuYasha kept his glare on Naraku, just waiting for him to take that jewel.

" Kagome, may I speak with you for a minute." Naraku stopped the silence.

" Ah-ha! Caught you, you're gonna get her alone, and take them aren't you?" InuYasha said.

" No I simply wish to talk to her alone, you can hold the jewel while we are talking if you want." Naraku said.

Kagome turned to InuYasha, walked up to him, and also looked behind him at Kagura.

" InuYasha, I want you to hold this while I am talking-" Kagome put the jewel in InuYasha's hand. " AND, I want you to apologize to Kagura, for almost trying to kill her, she didn't mean to come in between this." Kagome watched as Kagura looked at her with shocked eyes.

Probably asking, " Why is this girl being so nice to me. What did I do to deserve it."

Kagome turned to Naraku, and he looked down at her, taking her hand, and they walked towards the castle.

He stopped when they were right at the walls.

" Kagome, I just want to make it clear, that I never used you, I would rather die than do that." Naraku spoke.

Kagome wanted to cry, she only nodded, for fear if she talked, she would sound like she was crying.

" Thank you Kagome, for bringing me out of this dark place, and showing me what it's like to see the light, and love, and protect." Naraku kept talking.

Kagome put her arms around him.

" When you make this wish, I want you to make sure you forget that any of this happened, that you never went with a dog demon, or a heartless demon like me. Forget everything." Naraku said.

" Naraku, I can't just forget everything." Kagome finally spoke.

" Yes, you can, because when you forget, we won't haunt your dreams anymore, you won't have to worry about missing us. Because I know you would. Once you destroy the jewel, there will be no turning back." Naraku said. 

" Then I don't WANT to destroy the jewel, Naraku, if I go back, and forget all of this, I want you to at least come with me." Kagome said.

" How would I? The jewel would be destroyed, no more demons can invade your mortal homes." Naraku stopped, and pulled in Kagome's pocket, pulling out the last three jewel shards.

He took them out of the bottle, and laid them in Kagome's hand, then closed her hand, putting his over it.

" I want you to take these shards, and complete the jewel, and make your wish." Naraku said, and before Kagome could argue more, he bent and kissed her tenderly.

" This may be impossible to say, but you'll always be in my heart." Naraku said.

Kagome didn't want to go, how could three or four days make their bond so close like this?

Naraku released Kagome, and she walked back up to Kagura and InuYasha who were sitting in the grass talking about god knows what.

" I'm... Ready." Kagome said, blinking her eyes, to stop a tear.

InuYasha would get pissed if he found her crying for a heartless demon.

He stood, and handed the jewel to Kagome.

Kagome took the jewel, and the shards magnetically attatched to it.

The jewel glew a bright purple.

Naraku was walking up to them.

He wanted to hear Kagome's last words.

' Choose and Choose wisely, to what your wish requires. Choose and Choose wisely to what your heart desires.' The Jewel spoke in a poetic soft voice.

Naraku stared at the jewel, a slight tear coming down his face at the beauty of it.

Black wasn't him anymore, it was the light.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Everyone had their eyes on her waiting on her words.

Kagome was about to say, what everyone wanted her to say, but her heart stopped her, and it went a different way.

She loosened her grip on the Jewel. and opened her eyes again.

" I... I can't do it." Kagome said.

" What do ya mean you can't do it! This is what we've been planning all along!-"

" Stop InuYasha." Naraku snapped. Something was bothering Kagome, and he hated seeing InuYasha barking at her when she looked like this.

" Kagome what's the matter?" Naraku asked.

" I... Just can't." Kagome said.

Then, in front of everyone, she broke into tears, and put her arms around... Naraku.

Kagome didn't want to do this, she loved Naraku, she loved him! And to leave someone she cared about that much, broke her heart.

" She really does care for him... Doesn't she?" InuYasha whispered to Kagura.

" Uh-huh." Kagura was just as shocked as InuYasha and even Naraku was shocked.

But he put an arm around her.

THAT little detail got InuYasha to thinking... " maybe Naraku really had changed."

Kagome pulled back, whiping her tears.

" I think I have a better Idea." Kagome said.

" What is that?" Naraku asked.

" If I possess and protect the Shikon Jewel, then I can travel through the realms all I want." Kagome said.

The three stood around her.

Didn't sound like a bad idea.

" That doesn't sound bad." InuYasha said.

" No, just one thing though." Naraku said, and Kagome looked up at him. 

" You are to spend more time with your family than here, You got that?" Naraku said.

Kagome smiled, " yes, thank you guys." Kagome said.

With that, she got on Kagura's feather, and with the Jewel tightly in her hand, Kagome flew with Kagura to the well.

" So you really have changed?" InuYasha said, turning to Naraku.

" yes. Kagome really is someone. That you have to take credit for, She really has a light side that is contagious." Naraku smiled at that.

" Ok, Naraku, since you obviously have a bright side, let's make a deal." InuYasha said.

" and what is that?" Naraku said.

" I will leave you alone and not kill you if you promise one thing." InuYasha said.

" And what is that." Naraku asked rasing an eyebrow.

Long moment of silence.

" be nice to Kagome." And with that he disappeared in the air. Leaving Naraku and Kagura alone.

Naraku registered what he said in such a blur, and laughed when he finally got it.

" Come Kagura, let's get some rest." Naraku said, and they headed in the castle.

**Hmm, so how's this chapter? Anyone OOC? Yeah probably everyone right? **

**Well leave some comments!**

**~Wolflover 235**


	14. Chapter 14: In the End

**Chapter 14: The final Chapter!**

**6 Weeks Later...**

" Kagome Higurashi." The highschool principal called up.

Today was their graduation day.

" Go Kagome." Ayumi pushed her ahead a little.

Kagome took a shaky breath and went to the front.

Her parents and many other adults sat in their seats.

The principal smiled, putting his arm around Kagome's shoulders and faced out to the crowd.

" Even though Kagome Higurashi went through unimaginable sicknesses, she has made it through all of her classes, thanks to her friends, who have helped her through all of it." The principal spoke and handed Kagome her diploma.

" Thank you everyone for your support." Kagome said, and she headed off the stage to sit with her parents.

The rest of the day went on with everyone getting their diplomas and making their speeches.

Kagome invited her friends over for a graduation party.

" Congragulations sis!" Sota said. " I got you something!"

" Oh?" Kagome looked at her brother.

He held up a big sheet of paper.

Now Sota was a pretty good artist for his age.

" Sota, It's beautiful." Kagome gasped out.

Sota had drwan him and Kagome chasing eachother in a beautiful field with a rainbow in the background.

" You think so?" Sota asked.

" Yes, it is, I'll hang it up in my room, be right back." Kagome abandoned the party heading to her room.

She grabbed a roll of tape and began hanging it at the wall beside her bed.

After she was done, she noticed her window was open.

She went over to it, and before she closed it, she looked over at their shed where the well was hidden.

Kagome fished out a roped string that hung around her neck, and what was tied to it, hidden behind her shirt, was the Jewel.

She had kept it hidden on a necklace under her clothing all this time.

She examined the Jewel as it sparkled excitedly at her presence.

She could visit them after the party, it had been six weeks, too long.

No wonder that all day she had felt she needed to tell someone else about her graduating.

She went back downstairs to finish up the party.

When night fell, everyone left, exhausted.

" Kagome we are so proud of you." Mom hugged her tightly.

" Thanks mom, but I haven't told everyone my good news yet." Kagome gave them a smile.

She had never mentioned her relationship with Naraku, so they were only thinking about InuYasha.

" Oh yeah! Tell InuYasha I said hi, K?" Sota said happily.

" I sure will, I'm going to stay over there tonight, i'll be back sometime tomorrow ok?" Kagome said.

" Ok." Mom said.

The family was pretty much back to normal, now that Kagome didn't have to disappear for weeks to look for Jewel shards, her saying to go to the well was like saying she was just going to a friend's house.

" Bye mom, grandpa, Sota." Kagome called as she disappeared in the shack where the well was.

She stood before the well, holding her Jewel in her hand.

Taking a deep breath, she jumped in, disappearing in a purple glow.

" Yes, it still works." Kagome said.

Minutes passed and she felt herself land back on the other well.

Getting out, she knew all of this too well.

She walked towards Kaede's town.

Yep, her guess was right, the 'InuYasha group' was there.

Shippo was playing around with the children, Miroku and Sango were sitting together... Together?

And InuYasha was... Oh he was resting against a hut, Kaede's hut to be exact.

" Kagome is here!" One of the children said.

And everyone looked around alert.

" Kagome, what are you doing here?" Sango asked, walking up to her with Miroku at her side.

" Kagome! Where have you been!" Shippo asked happily as he bounced onto Kagome's shoulder. Boy he was growing!  
>" Come to visit I see." InuYasha came up to the group with his arms hidden in his sleeves.<p>

" Guess what! I graduated from highschool! I actually did it!" Kagome said happily.

" Why, that's good Kagome." Sango smiled.

" Very impressive, it is always good to hear things like that." Miroku said.

Kagome noticed Sango's face had turned red, and all too soon, a bump appeared on MIroku's head.

" Still being a stupid Pervert as always!" Sango growled.

Miroku ignored her.

" Oh, Kagome, I have good news as well." Miroku said.

" What is it?" Kagome asked.

He held up his hand with the rosary beads, and within a blink, he took them off.

" MIroku what are you..." Kagome stopped.

She was expecting his Windtunnel to burst free and suck everyone in, but instead, his hand looked perfectly normal.

" What happened to it?" Kagome asked, picking up Miroku's other hand examining it just to make sure he wasn't teasing her.

Turned out, Miroku was indeed showing his hand that had once had the windtunnel.

" I honestly don't know. IT happened a few days after you left, you know, whether the beads are around it or not, I always feel the windtunnel, well one day the feeling just... Vanished. We looked at my hand, and it was gone." Miroku said.

" That's incredible." Kagome said.

" Yes, indeed it is." Miroku agreed, and another bump formed on his head created by Sango.

" Could you please stop touching my butt!" Sango growled.

" I am sorry, I have never been able to touch with this hand, for fear of the windtunnel, it still has a mind of it's own." Miroku said.

" Kagome, Ye Shikon Jewel safe?" Kaede cam out of her hut.

" Right here." Kaogme held up the jewel that was held around her neck by the string.

Suddenly, a random demon cam flying in the air roaring looking at the jewel.

All to soon, it was cut into bits and dropped to the ground.

" Don't mind them, they don't do much." Kagome looked around in the sky until she spotted Kohaku. He was riding on Kilala with a weapon in his hand and he disappeared in the skies.

" You've got this place covered huh?" Kagome asked.

" Yes, but InuYasha isn't the only demon here fighting to protect the jewel." Sango smiled.

Naraku? Kagome asked herself.

But when she looked up as a shadow covered them, she found she was wrong.

A large white dog demon was hovering above the group.

" Eh, he doesn't technically stay here, but he'll help." InuYasha said as he looked up at his brother.

" Lord Sesshomaru, Ready to go!" Rin shouted.

She was riding on Ah-Un the two headed dragon coming up to the true formed dog demon.

Sesshomaru looked at them, then they flew off into the horizon.

" I still would like to know why he keeps that girl with him." InuYasha said.

Kagoe looked at InuYasha and the group.

She had seen InuYasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kohaku, one more person she felt was missing... Naraku!  
>" So Kagome, are Ye staying for dinner?" Kaede asked.<p>

" No thank you, there's one more person I have to see." Kagome said, and she turned to run off.

It was dark as she reached the forests, though she wondered how much farther she was.

" need a ride?" Kagura's voice came behind her.

Kagome turned and all too soon was raised up by Kagura's feather.

They raised up in the air at lightning speed.

" Naraku's been watching you by Kanna, apparently I'm not the only one he's looking out for." Kagura said.

" Naraku knows I'm... Here?" Kagome gasped out.

Kagura was going way to fast.

" Yes." She said.

Soon they reached the castle.

" By the way, welcome back." Kagura smiled and she disappeared on her feather.

Kagome took a deep breath before entering the doors.

" Kagome, I was wondering when you were going to show." Naraku said in the darkness.

" Naraku where are you?" Kagome was desperate to see him again, and him hiding in the dark was not helping her.

" Right here." He appeared in front of her.

" oh." Kagome said.

Oh? That's all she had to say?  
>" So, what are you doing back so soon?" Naraku asked, smiling down at her.<p>

" So soon? Really Naraku? It's been six weeks!" Kagome said.

" Yes, and six weeks is too soon, I was expecting you back in 6 YEARS." Naraku said, but Kagome knew he was joking.

" I just came back to tell everyone that I got my graduation certificate, I am officially out of school now!" Kagome smiled.

" well, that sounds great. What's your plan now? hmm? You know I'm not gonna let you stay here." Naraku said.

" I am not expecting you to let me stay here, I just came to tell everyone my good news, I am going back tomorrow so if you don't mind me staying here for the night." Kagome said.

Naraku's hand went towards Kagome's neck, and he grabbed the string, and slid his fingers down until the Jewel came out of hiding behind her shirt.

" You still have it under you possession, I thought you would have lost it." Naraku said.

" You don't think I'm THAT irresponsible do you?" Kagome asked.

" I don't know, you do seem to get into trouble a lot." Naraku chuckled at her.

His face lowered to hers.

" So are you going to let me stay the night here, or do you want me to sleep outside?" Kagome asked, ignoring the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

" I think you'd enjoy it outside." naraku kept joking around.

" I don't know, the flight with Kagura felt pretty cold out there." Kagome played along.

" Hmm, then I guess you'll stay here for tonight, but in the morning you go home, deal?" Naraku asked.

" Deal." Kagome said, and she put her arm around him as he dropped his lips to hers, kissing her deeply.

Naraku released the Jewel to let it hang back down her neck, and he put his hand on the side of her cheek.

" I missed this." Naraku whispered.

Kagome lightly laughed into his lips as she kissed him back.

She felt his warm tongue play with hers, wanting it to play back.

She responded immediatley, as she pressed herself more to him.

Naraku lead her to his bed... His normal bed.

And they laid down.

Kagome sighed as she wrapped herself in Naraku's warmth.

He kissed her head softly, and as she fell asleep, he massaged her with kisses.

When Naraku knew she was asleep, he raised his head to look at her.

He didn't want her to go tomorrow, but with his assuring side telling him, she'd be back tomorrow, and if not tomorrow the next day, it's not goodbye forever.

Kagome sighed in her sleep wrapping her arms tighter around Naraku.

She never wanted to let go.

Naraku smiled, after she left tomorrow, he would wait for her, every waking and sleeping hour, he would wait for her to return to his welcoming arms.

Maybe someday, she could stay with him, but for now, she needed time, to think it over.

Naraku laid his head down on the pillow, he had it all to himself, considering that to Kagome, Naraku was her pillow, and blanket, and snuggle bear...

Naraku chuckled at Snuggle bear, and let his eyes fall, going into a happy sleep.

**Well, That's the end.**

**Kagome goes back home.**

**I may make a sequel, of Kagome coming back to stay with Naraku forever, or maybe even some Jewel chaos. Anywho, leave some reviews, I enjoyed typing this. Truly I did...**

**Your Author:**

**~ Wolflover 235**


End file.
